


Morning Glory

by katopiyo



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-EW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katopiyo/pseuds/katopiyo
Summary: It's just another sleepy morning.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> No. 11 of kashimalin-fanfiction's 50 kisses prompts on tumblr.

It's a hot maritime morning, humid and almost suffocating. But that was outside. And Duo and Quatre were inside - in the master bedroom of one of Quatre's vacation homes. The air conditioner was fixed yesterday evening, and it blew softly on one wall of the room, keeping the temperature nice and comfortable - for Duo, that is.  
  
Quatre always was, in Duo's words, a little crazy when it came to the heat. Duo figured Quatre had a higher tolerance because of his desert background, but once in an idle conversation, when the blond told him about his 'walk' through the desert to the Maguanacs' base and about the temperatures in the disposal block when he went to retrieve their Gundams from getting flung into the sun, he realized Quatre might actually be what some people might think of as 'insane.' But only his heat tolerance. And that was okay. Because while Duo spent the whole day whining yesterday, Quatre was in fairly good spirits, gracefully managing his partner's idiocy as Duo clung onto him despite the heat he wouldn't stop complaining about until the repair people came and fixed the root of all their - well, _Duo's_ \- problems.  
  
White sheer curtains glowed in faint sunlight against pale blue walls, and waking up first again, Duo groggily rubbed his eyes. Beside him in their massive bed was Quatre, cuddled up nice and cozily in the sheets, using one of Duo's arms as a pillow as he breathed slowly and steadily. When Duo shifts to relieve the pins and needles attacking his limb, Quatre shifts, too.  
  
Eyes still closed, he turns slightly and mutters. "Duo?"  
  
"Mm-hm?" Duo sounds back, not opening his eyes, either.  
  
Not at all subtle, Quatre prods around with his hand, rustling the covers as he searches for his partner's warmth. His hand pats a bare thigh, and he turns around, hoping he's facing the right direction. He takes it as confirmation when Duo chuckles softly, the sound coming in clearer than his last.  
  
Duo takes his free arm, already rested around Quatre's waist, and moves to pull the blond over him and into a hug, blindly nuzzling his nose into golden waves. Quatre hums contentedly, hugging back as Duo takes in the mixed scent of fruit-scented shampoo and sweat left over from yesterday's heat.  
  
Duo grunts a little bit as Quatre lifts himself slightly, pale legs rubbing against his under the smooth linen bedding. Soon enough, traveling from his shoulder and along his neck, he feels a warm hand settle against his cheek, followed by soft lips descending on his forehead.  
  
"Y'missed," Duo says, lifting a hand to try to run through Quatre's locks. After palming around his neck and back, he eventually gets there. Quatre makes a small noise, complaining without a word.  
  
The blond, eyelids still shut, probes Duo's face with his thumb, eliciting quiet laughter from the long-haired man. Quatre kisses his cheek, then near his nose before he tilts Duo's head slightly. The brunet gladly complies. Then, their lips meet in a brief moment of bliss, Quatre taking the lead, Duo lazily kissing back.  
  
The pair finally open their eyes when they separate, Duo giving a half-lidded, lopsided grin as he gazes at Quatre, whose golden hair glows almost like a halo in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Good morning," Quatre greets softly.  
  
"Mornin'," Duo returns, pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
